Mechander Robo
Fuji TV GMA-7 (1979) GMA Cebu and Davao (Cebuano) | first = March 3, 1977 | last = December 29, 1977 | episodes = 35 }} was an anime series aired in 1977 in Japan. There were 35 episodes aired at 25 minutes each. It is also known as "''Gasshin Sentai Mechander Robo", "Mekander", "Mechander", "Gasshin Sentai Mechander Robo", "Combiner Battle Team Mekander Robot", "Combining Squadron Mechander Robo", "Mekander Robot" and "Mekanda". The show was dubbed to English for broadcast in the Philippines in the late-1970s. Clements, Jonatha. McCarthy Helen. 2006 (2006). The Anime Encyclopedia: Revised & Expanded Edition. Berkeley, CA: Stone Bridge Press. ISBN 978-1-933330-10-5 Original story The Doron Empire, hailing from the Ganymede system came to Earth in order to conquer it. General Doron already overthrew the queen Medusa of Ganymede in the Magellan star cluster. Earth's defenses were no match; in a matter of days, 95% of the Earth fell under Doron's occupation. Doctor Shikishima, a brilliant scientist, places his last hopes for Earth in a robot (Mechander Robo) that he has created. The mother of Jimi would be reborn into a cyborg who is now the leader of the opposing forces and her memory could not recall the past. Production note The production company was plagued with bankruptcy issues, so the main sponsors forced the studios to reuse footage from old episodes to patch newer episodes without redrawing new animation. The final episode was merely a complete recap of the series. Concept Three command jets - Mechander-1, Mechander-2 and Mechander-3 - combine to form one larger jet known as Mechander Max, which would then would dock at the back of Mechander Robo. Some of the trademark weapons include spiked shields, missile pod forearms, chest flame throwers and missiles shaped like sharks. Halfway through the series, Mechander Robo is severely damaged, but is rebuilt as four component ships combining to form the robot before docking with Mechnder Max.Mechander Robo Transformation Despite the show targeting young audiences at the time, and that the opposing forces were robots, the attack techniques and damages in battle are quite violent by today's standards. Staff *'Additional Director' Takashi Anno Yasuo Hasegawa Masayuki Hayashi *'Producer' Sumio Takahashi *'Screenwriter' Jaruhiko Kaido *'Designer' Nobuhiro Okasako Tsuneo Ninomiya *'Mechanical Designer' Kunio Okawara *'Animator' Satoshi Touzan Tsuneo Ninomiya Masayuki Hayashi Satoshi Tozan Takeshi Honda *'Music' Michiaki Watanabe *'Opening theme' "Tri-Attack! Mechander Robo" by Ichiro Mizuki and the Columbia Cradle Club Characters {|class="wikitable" ! Name ! Vehicle ! Voices by |- |Narrator || || Kouji Nakata |- |Jimmy Orion || Mechander-1 || Akira Kamiya |- |Kojiro Hachijima (Marcus Vance)|| Mechander-2 || Kazuyuki Sogabe |- |Ryosuke Shikishima (David Humbolt)|| Toraika B-3 || Akio Nojima |- |Mika Shikishima (Jenny Humbolt)|| || Keiko Yokozawa |- |General Ozmel (Gen. Goznel)|| || Masane Tsukayama |- |Professor Shikishima (Prof. Humbolt)|| || Masaya Taki |- |Medusa || || Natsuko Fuji |- Video game appearance Mechander Robo debuted in the Super Robot Wars series as part of Super Robot Wars Compact 3 for the Wonderswan Color. True to the anime, if Mechander is deployed and a certain amount of turns pass, the devastating Omega Missile will appear and attempt to destroy the robot (as well as the other robots on the player's force). Toys During the series' release, a toy of Mechander Robo was released by Bullmark.ToyBoxDX Brog - Forever Young: Bullmark Zinclon Young Mekanda Robo In 2009, CM's Corporation released an 18 cm. action figure of Mechander Robo as part of the Mecha Action Series line. The figure features a Mechander Max jet that docks in the back, as well as cargo bays on the feet to store either the Triger-3 ship, the New Triger or two Jaws shark missiles. The forearm shields can combine into the Mechander UFO weapon. Other accessories include the Mechander Fencer sword, additional hands and an Omega Missile.HobbyLink Japan - Mecha Action Series Mechander Robo A second edition in a metallic finish was also released.HobbyLink Japan - Mechander Robo Standard Version Limited Edition Metallic Color References Category:Anime series Category:Super Robots Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Anime of 1977 Category:Japanese television series Category:Anime featured in the Super Robot Wars series ko:메칸더V id:Mechander Robo ja:合身戦隊メカンダーロボ